


Besos

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Los diferentes besos que se dan Peter y Sam
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	Besos

**Beso accidental**

"Ya te dije que no te pasaré la tarea Sam"

"Vamos Peter no seas así es la última vez que te lo pido"

"Porque no se lo pides a Danny o Luke"

"Eres un genio cuando se trata de Ciencia"

"Gracias por el halago pero aún asi no"

"Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo"

Una chica pasa corriendo y empujando a Sam

Peter por reacción lo atrapa

Lo que no esperaba era que Sam levantará la cabeza y él la bajará

Sus labios chocan 

"....."

Los dos voltean la cabeza y escupen

"Que asco" Dice limpiándose la lengua 

"Tendré que lavarme la boca"

"Quieres la tarea o no"

"Me la darás"

"Solo cállate y empieza a copiar"

Se sigue limpiando la boca

"(Se sintió bien)" Piensa algo sonrojó

______________________________________   
**Beso esquimal**

"Hoy día está nevando demasiado" Peter dice mientras ve su aliento 

Era un día muy frío en New York

"Esto no es nada comparado de donde vengo"

"Sam voltea mírame"

"Para que"

"Solo hazlo"

"Esta bien no te enojes"

Voltea

Junta las narices

"Beso de esquimal" Le dice sonriendo

"Tonto" Siguen caminado de la mano

______________________________________   
**Beso en la frente**

"Tardarás mucho"

"Los guardias no me dijeron el tiempo máximo será dos semanas"

Sam se iría a un misión con los guardias de la galaxia

"Te esperaré, acércate"

"No me vas a golpear como la última vez no?" 

"No, y esa vez te golpe por estar mirando los pechos de las porristas"

Se acerca 

"Cuídate" Besa su frente

"No soy débil Parker pero gracias te veré cuando regrese adiós" Se pone en casco y se va volando

______________________________________   
**Beso francés**

Peter y Sam estaban en la sala en el sofá besándose

No había nadie en casa y no habría nadie por unos días

Estaban dándose besos franceses o con lengua 

"Haz mejorado mucho"

"Cállate y sigue besando" Le dice Sam 

Así siguen unos minutos hasta que el comunicador de Peter suena

Se separan

"Sam muévete" Lo empuja para contestar

"Porque Fury nos necesita justo ahora" Dice Sam con frustración

"Nova y Spiderman dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo tienen una misión vallan al heliecarrie ahora"

"Cómo sabe que ...."

"No olvides las cámaras de Spiderman" 

"Estaremos hay enseguida" Cuelga

"Crees que se haya dado cuenta"

"Tus labios hinchados me dicen que sí"

______________________________________   
**Beso en la mejilla**

"¡Gracias Peter!" Le dice una rubia muy feliz

Gwen Stacy la nueva estudiante, una nerd como Parker

Se llevan muy bien

Gwen se acerca y besa la mejilla de Peter

Solo se sonroja

A lo lejos su equipo-amigos iban a buscarlo pero vieron la pequeña muestra de afecto

Sam lo ve con sorpresa y enojo

"Adelantense tengo unos asuntos con Parker" Dice caminando

"Esta celoso no?" Dice Ava

"Al 100% vámonos se tardarán" Se van

"Parker"

El mencionado voltea

"Hola Sam vamos a com ...."

Sam besa su mejilla 

La misma mejilla que beso Gwen

"Porque eso?" Le pregunta sonroja

"Quería borrar el lápiz labial que te dejaron cariño"

"Estoy en problemas ... Eso fue tierno"

"Vámonos los demás esperan"

______________________________________   
**Beso en la mano**

"Princesa" Dice Peter con burla viendo a Sam en un vestido

"Ni una palabra Parker"

Sam estaba ayudando a su tía y de algún modo termino con un vestido de princesa Disney

"Solo paso a saludar" 

Toma su mano y la besa

"Princesa"

"Peter no molesta a Sam"

"Sí tía May"

"Como tú princesa te ordenó que me traigas un jugo" Le dice siguiéndole el juego

"Como órdenes prin ce sa"

______________________________________   
**Beso con el pico**

"Soy el mejor o no"

"Si Sam eres el mejor" Dice con sarcasmo Peter rodando los ojos

"Nuestra cita se volvió a cancelar"

"Sam sabes lo difícil que es poder tener una cita cuando los dos ya sabes"

"Si algún día dejémosle todo el trabajo a los demás"

Suena la campana

"Te veré en el entrenamiento" Le da un beso rápido para irse

"Nos vemos" Dice Sam despidiéndose

______________________________________   
**Beso en la oreja**

"Sam déjame dormir" Peter se vuelve a tapar

"Despierta ya webs ya está el desayuno"

"Quiero dormir"

Le quita la manta

"El desayuno se enfriará" Le susurra en su oreja antes de besarla

La muerde levemente

Peter se despierta

"Tienes toda mi atención" Lo besa

El desayuno se enfrió ese día 

______________________________________   
**Beso en el cuello**

En un cuarto de SHIELD sin cámaras lo cual es un gran hallazgo

"No hagas tanto ruido Sam" Peter le dice besando su cuello

"Lo haría si dejaras mi cuello" Empieza a jadear 

"La vez pasada tu me dejaste muchos chupetones" Lo sigue besando

"Ahora es mi turno cubetita" Lo besa con más fuerza para dejar chupetones

"Así jugamos no" Empieza a morder su oreja

______________________________________   
**Beso al aire**

"Mándale un beso volado a Parker" Le dice Ava

"Que ni de broma"

"Es un reto Sam" Luke le dice viendo en otra mesa a Peter con MJ y Harry

"Es eso o un beso en la mejilla"

"Tu ganas" Dice de mala gana

"Con honor hasta el final" Danny le dice 

Sam voltea viendo que todos estaban concentrados en sus asuntos

Le manda un beso volado

"Listo felices" Les dice Sam con sus mejillas rojas

"Sabes que Sam te mando un beso volado no" Le susurra Mary Jane

"Si lo sé" Le susurra Peter

"Amigo debes hacer esto" Harry le susurra su idea

****

Peter mira Sam el cual estaba algo lejos

"Oye Sam"

Voltea su cabeza

Le manda un beso

"Un beso para el príncipe" Dice aguantandose la risa

______________________________________   
**Lluvia de besos**

Peter estaba besando toda la cara de Sam

Él estaba encima suyo

"(Porque estoy abajo)"

Sam lo voltea quedando encima de él ahora

"Para ser más bajo que yo eres fuerte" Le dice con burla mientras se siguen besando

Empieza a besar su cuello

Oyen la puerta abrirse y se caen del sofá

"Peter que te eh ... Hola Sam"

"Hola señora Parker" Le dice avergonzado pues había caído sobre Peter

______________________________________   
**Beso de la dama y el vagabundo**

Una cena romántica

Eso era lo que estaban teniendo

Después de tantos fracasos en citas por ataques de villanos o SHIELD por fin tenían una cita en completa tranquilidad

Sam había preparado espaguetis para su noche

"Provecho" Dice sonriendo con orgullo por su platillo recién servido

Empiezan a comer del mismo plato

Se estaban comiendo el mismo fideo 

Los dos se lo empiezan a comer como si fuera una competencia por ver quién se lo comía primero

Se miraban fijamente hasta que sus labios chocan

"Recordé ese película de Disney" Dice Peter limpiándose la boca

"La dama y el vagabundo, tu eres la dama" 

"Sam estas diciendo que eres un vagabundo" Peter se empieza a reír

"Cállate araña"

______________________________________   
**Beso del hombre araña**

"Sam que haces aquí" Le dice de cabeza Spiderman

"Tu que haces aquí" 

"Yo pregunto primero y este es el callejón donde suele cambiarme ahora responde"

"¡Solo descansa bien feliz!"

"Enrealidad sí ahora vete a la escuela"

"El primero que llegue gana"

"Una competencia enserio"

"No seas gallina" Empieza a bajar su máscara

"Espera Sam no me la quites"

"No haré eso idiota" Lo deja hasta su nariz 

Lo besa unos segundos 

Se separa y le sube la máscara 

"Te veré en la escuela no llegues tarde" Se va corriendo

"... ¡Espera Sam!" Baja al suelo y ve su reloj

"Llego tarde tramposo"

______________________________________   
**Beso robado**

"Sam" Peter lo llama mientras Sam estaba haciendo algunos garabatos en su cuaderno

Peter lo besa rápidamente 

"Te quiero mucho"

"Que necesitas"

"No necesito nada solo quería decirte cuánto te quiero"

"¿Enserio?"

"Enserio no hay nadie en el salón así que vamos a comer"

"Eso tiene doble sentido"

"¿Que? No, pervertido solo vámonos antes que alguien entre"

"Parker" Sam le da un beso corto pero tierno

"Vámonos ahora sí"

______________________________________   
**Beso de bambi**

"Como es que Loki siempre te hace un hechizo" Le dice Sam a Peter el cual dormía sobre su regazo

Loki lo había hechizado y lo transformó en un perro 

"Para ser ahora un perro eres lindo" 

El perrito Peter lame su mejilla

"Que asco" Mira su cara triste 

"Así que aún entiendes eh mañana volverás a ser humano no pienses porque eres un perro te voy a engreir" 

Solo ladra 

"Lo tomaré como un si"

______________________________________   
**Besos de después**

"Eso fue solo guo" Dice Peter viéndo a Sam 

"Ni lo digas eso fue caliente"

Se dan un beso antes de dormir 

***

"Es muy lindo dormido" Peter dice viendo a Sam dormir con los brazos estirados y un poco de baba caer de su boca

Ve su hombro el cual tenía mordidas

Peter mira sus cuello el cual tenía algunos chupetones

Sale de la cama para empezar a vestirse 

Mira la hora

"Ya es hora de desayunar" Bosteza 

Casi siempre se levantaba tarde pero hoy Sam era el que se levantaba tarde 

"Oye Sam" Lo empieza a mover para despertarlo

Besa su mejilla

"Sam despierta"

Nada

"Sam hay un conejo en la cama"

Como si fuera magia se levanta de golpe abrazando a Peter con sus piernas y brazos

"¡¿Dónde ?!"

Solo se ríe 

"Oh Parker eres un" Le da un beso antes que empieza a decirle porque no debe hacer eso

"Levante hoy tienes que hacer el desayuno"

"Solo por eso te levantaste temprano"

"Sí cariño"

______________________________________   
**Beso triste**

Hoy era un día lluvioso 

Dentro de una casa se encontró Spiderman ...

Peter Parker se encontró sentado en el suelo llorando 

Su tía May ya no estaba, había fallecido de un paro cardíaco

"Sam ella ya no está" Sigue llorando 

"Tranquilo, este es un momento fuerte para ti, tal vez conocí poco tiempo a tu tía pero logré encariñarme con ella, yo voy a estar para apoyarte"

"Sam tu también te irás"

"Me quedaré a tu lado"

"Todos los que quiero terminan muriendo deberías dejarme o terminarás igual"

Sam le da un beso

"No pienses así, me quedaré a tu lado jamás te abandonare te lo prometo o no me llamo Sam Alexander" 

"Gracias"

***

"Te prometí que no te dejaría pero tú no me lo prometiste" Dice llorando con los puños cerrados mientras ve una lápida

Peter Parker amigo, sobrino y novio amado

Se había convertido en polvo 

______________________________________   
**Beso eterno**

"Peter Benjamín Parker escúchame" Sam toma sus mejillas

"Pasa algo Sam jamás usas mi nombre completo" Peter lo mira sin entender

"Me importas mucho y eres la persona más estúpida que conozco"

"Ay"

"Aún no termino, y así te amo, te conocí gracias a SHIELD, trabajamos como equipo tú cómo mi compañero, nos enamoramos y ahora estamos saliendo, me salvaste muchas veces y yo te salve muchas veces, solo te amo mucho cabeza de telaraña y quiero estar siempre a tu lado "

Lo besa con mucha pasión

Peter pone sus manos en su cuello como si volvieran a tener su primer beso

"Lo que te quiero preguntar es"

Se arrodilla y saca una pequeña caja

"Peter Parker te casarías conmigo?"

"..." Lo abraza

"Es un si"

"Tu qué piensas cabeza de cubeta, aceptó y lo haría mil una veces más"

Se vuelve a besar

"Quieres adelantar la luna de miel"

"No tienes que preguntar Peter"

**Fin**


End file.
